


Temporary

by witchy_alien



Series: Friends and Lovers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Kei and Tadashi are young and not in a relationship. If you were to ask Kei.





	

Kei pulls his headphones over his head. It helps to block out sound as he sneaks away from Tadashi's bedroom window. He takes one last glance at Tadashi's sleeping self, snoring away, oblivious to all that was around him. Kei can't help but laugh before losing his balance on the window ledge, falling into the not so soft branches of the bush next to the Yamaguchi house. He jogs away from his crime scene as the dogs start barking. 

It began when high school had. He would sleep with Tadashi, just in his bed. His parents were traditional and didn't like how close the two were. But after some months of doing that, Kei started to 'sleep' with Tadashi. But it wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything. That would be stupid. They were seniors. They were going separate ways once spring rolled around. Tadashi already had a scholarship to a school in Tokyo. Kei wasn't going to follow him. 

Kei took his headphones off as he snuck into his bedroom. He laid in bed waiting for his alarm to go off. When it did he got out of bed and began his normal morning routine. He has a text from Tadashi about missing him in the morning. Kei doesn't respond. They'd meet up at school, anyway. 

Akiteru pokes a sore bruise on Kei's neck as Kei spreads butter onto his toast. Kei drops his toast, flustered at the notice. He waves his brother's hand away and continues eating his breakfast. Ignoring his brother's questioning as he walks out the door. 

Tadashi is waiting for him at their meet up point, blushing as Kei approached. They walked to class, their hands brushing against one another. 

Their relationship is temporary, Kei reminds himself. 

Tadashi brings up conversation. He always finds something to talk about. Kei leads them to a secluded part of the school. It was minutes before the final warning bell went off. He kissed Tadashi in the shadows. High school memories, something to remember him by when they graduate. When they pull away Tadashi brings him back in for another kiss. Kei is the one to blush. 

They manage to get to class ten minutes late. 

After practice Tadashi walks home with Kei. They both know what's going to happen. Kei's home alone until nine tonight, which means their alone until then. Tadashi is still rambling, he always rambles when he's thinking about what they'll do. 

Kei pulls him into a kiss once they're inside. They stumble to the couch and Tadashi sits on Kei. They make out to the silence that buzzes around them. Kei fumbles with the remote to turn on the TV, raising the volume. Tadashi giggles, wiggling down against Kei. Kei feels his hips stutter, reacting to every motion. 

Tadashi slides off of Kei's lap and helps him out of his pants. He kneels on the floor in front of Kei, in front of his hot, aching cock. His breath is hot against his skin which is calling out for him to kiss him. Tadashi kisses the tip and moves his warm tongue down the shaft. Spit sliding down his chin, dripping onto Kei's balls. Kei rolls his head back and Tadashi continues, knowing he's undoing Kei. He puts his mouth on Kei, swallowing him whole. Kei fucks into Tadashi's mouth, feeling the way his teeth braze against his swollen skin. His plump lips lapping up Kei's hole, moaning at the way Kei grips his hair. Kei removes his hand, realizing how tight a hold he has on Tadashi when he releases his hand. Strands of Tadashi's hair follow as he pulls his hand to his face. Covering his mouth with the same hand, Kei lets out a moan. He feels his balls tighten, Tadashi rubs them, urging them on. Kei comes hot into Tadashi's mouth. He swallows it all, smiling up at Kei once he's down. 

Kei pulls him up into a kiss. They make out again, Kei pulling his best friend close to him. Kei pulls his pants up and they lay down together on the couch. Tadashi is still hard, but he does not push anything onto Kei. 

They shouldn't expect anything from each other. 

Kei returns the favor anyway. 

Tadashi releases into his mouth, and it's thick and sexy. The way he tries to push away as he does so, apologizing right after. It makes Kei sort of angry that he even thinks he has a reason to be sorry. Kei hushes him with a kiss letting him experience the taste of himself on his lips. 

They watch TV, occasionally making out as he does so. When it's almost nine Tadashi is saying his goodbyes. Kei decides to walk him home. They sneak upstairs to Tadashi's room, trying not to laugh. Kei keeps his remarks to a minimum, his nervousness showing through by how willing he is to talk. They get into Tadashi's room, the noticeable clicking of the lock now a turn on to Kei.

They fall onto Tadashi's bed. Kei reaches for the lube and hands it to him. Tadashi works him open. Kei feels vulnerable under Tadashi's warm gaze. His fingers massage his insides, stretching him wide and making his dick ache for another release. He turns around, sitting on his knees and elbows when he is ready. Kei has never bothered with facing Tadashi during their act. 

He likes the way Tadashi never asks to face him either. He only pushes into him. Stretching him wide, Kei bites the pillow. Tadashi doesn't wait to fuck into him. Kissing Kei's shoulders. Kei shudders at the touch. Tadashi reaches over and pumps Kei to climax yet again for that night. They move in sync and Kei can't help the moan that escapes his lips when Tadashi hits in him just right. He shoves his head further into the mattress, groaning as he comes undone. Tadashi fucks him into the mattress that squeaks beneath them. He pulls out and helps Kei clean up. 

The two are still panting minutes later. The cold air is starting to hit Kei and he pulls the blankets up over him. Tadashi kisses his cheek, and then the corner of his eyes, moving back down to his lips. Kei feels his heart flutter in a way it shouldn't. 

Tadashi doesn't hide the smile that spreads across his face. He wants to crack a joke that'll make Tadashi laugh. But Tadashi beats him to it with a small, but certain, "I love you." His voice is steady in the quiet of the night. 

Kei doesn't respond. 

Tadashi kisses Kei again. And then kisses his blushing face. 

It's all temporary, Kei reminds himself. But it's easy to forget that when Tadashi pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around him. He can feel his body against his own. And as Kei drifts off to sleep, he doesn't mind sleeping in past his alarm the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Too much The Front Bottoms and i wanna write everything from Tsuki's view. gross. i love him. 
> 
>  


End file.
